062616-Soon
22:52:12 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began trolling aproposProphetiae AP at 22:52 -- 22:52:27 GG: Mr. Aesona.... I. Believe. The. Phrase. "What. The. Fuck." Applies. Right. Now.... 22:52:44 AP: I beat you to it. 22:52:57 GG: So. What. The. Fuck. Happened? 22:53:33 AP: Still trying to figure that out. 22:53:42 GG: How. Can. You. Not. Know. What. Happened? 22:53:48 GG: What. Was. The. Choice? 22:54:02 GG: And. What. Did. You. Choose? 22:54:09 AP: Live or die. 22:54:15 AP: I chose live. 22:54:27 GG: That. Was. It. For. The. Choice? 22:54:32 GG: No. Other. Details? 22:54:40 GG: No. Grand. Reason? 22:55:43 GG: Because. I. Seem. To. Recall. That. This. Was. Suppose. To. Be. A. Test. For. You. And. If. You. Failed. Mr. Moirai. Would. Die. As. Well. As. You.... 22:55:53 GG: And. That. If. You. Succeeded. You. Both. Live.... 22:56:48 GG: And. Yet. Here. We. See. You. Live.... And. God. Tiered.... Along. With. Miss. Leiko.... And. Mr. Moirai. Is. Dead.... Twice. Over.... 22:57:07 GG: Somewhere. In. This. There. Was. A. Fuck. Up. 22:57:42 AP: Someone else had to have done the fucking. 22:58:17 GG: Exactly. How. At. This. Point? 22:59:08 AP: Still trying to figure that out. 22:59:19 AP: I traversed the land. 22:59:25 AP: I met my denizen. 22:59:30 AP: I was given the choice. 22:59:33 AP: I made my choice. 22:59:37 AP: She fixed my bed. 22:59:43 AP: I godtiered. 22:59:45 GG: What. Was. Said. To. You. When. The. Choice. Was. Given? I. Know. At. Least. One. Denizen. Is. Talkative.... It. Did. Not. Just. Say. You. Either. Live. Or. You. Die.... 23:00:39 GG: And. Given. The. Importance. Of. The. Choice. I. Doubt. It. Would. Be. So. Terse. For. Any. Of. Them. 23:01:46 GG: Did. It. Mention. Miss. Leiko. In. That. Choice? Did. It. Understand. Mr. Moirai'S. Life. Was. Being. Given. For. Your. Last. Chance? 23:02:19 AP: I either live and our chances of winning the game be relatively the same. Or I seal myself on my land and die to increase yours. 23:03:24 AP: Leiko wasn't too important to the choice itself. Nor was Eribus even mentioned. 23:03:43 GG: I. Am. Confused.... But. I. Have. To. Admit. I. Am. Not. Being. Sold. On. The. Idea. That. You. Living. Was. The. Right. Choice. Right. Now. With. Those. Details.... 23:04:10 GG: Why. Would. You. Dying. Increase. Our. Chances? 23:04:26 AP: She didn't say. 23:05:06 GG: So. In. A. Choice. Between. Yourself. And. Others.... You. Chose.... Yourself.... 23:06:13 AP: My choice was to live or die. Both are for the sake of others. 23:06:47 AP: It was a matter of taking the easy way out or not. 23:07:02 GG: Death. Is. Hardly. The. Easy. Way.... 23:07:16 AP: I'm paraphrasing the denizen with that. 23:08:48 GG: Well. I. Disagree. With. It. Then.... And. You. May. Have. Brought. More. Hardship. Right. Now. Than. You. Know.... 23:09:26 AP: However Eribus' fate tied into my godhood, after my success, I don't know. 23:10:18 AP: I'm currently thinking on how to fix it. 23:10:25 GG: Naturally. 23:10:31 AP: Simple solution, go back. 23:10:37 AP: Past experiences say no. 23:10:50 GG: I. Think. By. Now. We. All. Know. There. Are. No. Simple. Solutions.... 23:11:15 AP: That's why I need you to talk to Libby. 23:11:27 AP: Find out why my ascension killed Eribus and if it can be undone. 23:11:41 AP: Either the death, the ascension, or both. 23:12:16 GG: I. Do. Intend. To. Find. Out. What. You. Did.... Even. If. You. Do. Not. Understand. Or. Know. It. Yourself.... 23:12:42 AP: I did only what was asked of me. 23:12:44 AP: My land. 23:13:00 AP: She's the one who drew up the terms for this excursion. 23:13:15 GG: Perhaps. You. Should. Have. Done. More. Than. Just. Doing. What. Was. Asked.... You. Have. A. Mind. Do. You. Not? 23:13:45 AP: Of course. 23:13:47 GG: Could. You. Not. Ask. Questions? Could. You. Not. Look. Out. And. Find. Information? 23:14:08 AP: I decided to play by everyone else's rules for once. 23:14:37 AP: I didn't badger anyone for extra info. I didn't do my own thing. I did it by the book. For once. 23:14:45 AP: For the last time. 23:14:50 GG: Did. You. At. Least. See. Miss. Leiko'S. Face. For. Your. Own. Like. Miss. Aaisha. Mentioned? 23:15:03 AP: Yep. 23:15:08 GG: And? 23:18:02 AP: Well...I don't know what to say. 23:18:17 GG: What. Does. That. Mean? 23:21:31 AP: You know what, let's not talk about her. 23:21:48 GG: And. Why. The. Hell. Not? 23:22:45 GG: If. You. Are. Trying. To. Spare. My. Feelings. On. The. Matter. I. Do. Not. Care.... 23:22:57 AP: Because it is a doozy. 23:23:11 GG: Be. As. Direct. As. Possible.... I. Do. Not. Flinch. At. The. Truth.... 23:25:45 AP: Nope. 23:25:55 AP: I have to sit on this one for a minute. 23:26:47 GG: You. Know. Very. Well. You. Involved. Me. In. Having. To. Know. The. Truth. About. This. Person.... 23:27:33 AP: Hold on to your hoofbeasts. 23:27:44 AP: I'll come forth with it soon. 23:28:13 GG: Soon.... I. Am. Starting. To. Think. The. Word. Has. A. Different. Meaning. For. Most.... 23:30:04 AP: I mean, hey, I'm a Time player. Soon is what I want it to be. 23:30:21 AP: It will be what you mite consider soon. 23:30:34 AP: There's a bit more to the mystery though. 23:32:13 GG: If. You. So. Say.... 23:34:03 AP: Like I said. It's a doozy. 23:34:13 AP: Best revealed all at once. 23:36:00 GG: Mysteries. Are. Often. Better. Served. By. Having. Multiple. Minds. Work. On. Them.... Different. Perspectives.... 23:37:38 AP: Sorry, I'd really prefer to keep this one to myself. 23:38:19 AP: For now, at least. 23:40:01 GG: Fine.... Be. As. You. Are.... 23:42:48 GG: I. Do. Hope. You. Have. As. Much. Time. As. You. Think. You. Do.... 23:42:59 AP: Plenty. 23:43:18 AP: I'll get back to you about this topic at a later date. 23:43:40 GG: Very. Well.... Until. That. Later. Time.... 23:43:51 -- aproposProphetiae AP gave up trolling gallavantingGuardsman GG at 23:43 -- Category:Serios Category:Nyarla